


Love and Tolerate

by ChocoSwirlz



Series: Sanders Sides 'Birthday' Fics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders' Birthday, Gen, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Remus says "Harder daddy" at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSwirlz/pseuds/ChocoSwirlz
Summary: Virgil and Remus throw Janus a surprise party. They're lucky Januslovestolerates them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides 'Birthday' Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Love and Tolerate

Janus knew something wasn’t right the moment he stepped into the empty common room of the Others’ sector of the Mindscape. It was mid-afternoon, which was usually when Virgil and Remus would be fighting over who could wield the almighty television remote (Janus still didn’t understand why they couldn’t just put a movie on, preferably one they both liked).

Yeah, something was up.

“Virgil? Remus?” Janus called.

He was met with silence, save for the low buzz of the fridge in the kitchen.

As panic began to creep up, Janus pushed it down. He took a deep breath, composing himself.

_They probably just had a disagreement and locked themselves in their rooms. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time._

Janus ascended the stairs and entered the hall. He approached Virgil’s room first, knocking somewhat loudly on the door just in case the anxious Side was listening to very loud music (Janus was glad soundproofing existed).

“Virgil?”

No answer.

“Virgil, are you in there?”

When Janus didn’t receive a response, he grabbed the door handle, willing the door to unlock (something he never did unless it was an absolute emergency). He flung the door open, making sure he stayed beyond the threshold.

The room was empty.

Janus all but slammed Virgil’s door and arrived outside Remus’ room in an instant. He didn’t even bother to knock (Remus wouldn’t mind either way), instead immediately flinging the door open after unlocking it.

Empty.

Janus lifted his hat from his head and ran a frantic hand through his hair. His foot began tapping rapidly as he tried to think of where else the duo could be.

They wouldn’t be in the Imagination -- Virgil hated it there. Plus, Remus had made a bet that he could stay out of it for an entire week, and he still had two days to go.

They wouldn’t be with the Cores, because who’d willingly hang out with their mortal enemies?

That left... several other places.

Then Janus felt a presence in his room. Two presences, actually.

Well, that narrowed his search down.

Janus closed his eyes and sunk out, appearing inside his room. Without opening his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“How many times do I have to tell you two to _stay out of here_ if I’m not around--”

Janus opened his eyes and immediately cut himself off, staring in pure bewilderment at the sight before him. Remus -- for whatever reason -- was halfway under Janus’ bed, and Virgil was watching with a deadpan expression as he sat precariously on the bedside table, somehow having not knocked anything over.

Virgil glanced up and met Janus’ eyes, performing his iconic two-fingered salute. “Sup, J.” He glanced down at Remus momentarily before looking back up. “For the record, this was his idea,” he said, gesturing to the Side halfway under the bed.

“Why am I not surprised.”

Remus seemed to perk up at the sound of Janus’ voice and scrambled out from under the bed.

“DeeDee! We’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

Janus didn’t say a word in response, instead opting to simply raise an eyebrow. Virgil snickered while Remus just stared, smiling. Janus lowered the eyebrow and crossed his arms, releasing a quiet huff of frustration.

“I’ve told you two _several times_ not to come in here unsupervised. What’s so important that you had to break that one simple rule?”

Remus grinned and grabbed Virgil’s arm, yanking him off his perch. “C’mon, Emo, we gotta show him!”

Janus’ brow furrowed in both confusion and suspicion. “Show me what, exactly?”

“You’ll see~”

As Remus practically dragged Virgil out of Janus’ room, Janus could’ve sworn he heard Virgil hiss and say something about him being able to walk on his own.

Janus rolled his eyes before stepping out of his room and following Remus and Virgil, anticipating the worst.

* * *

Remus, Virgil and Janus came to a stop in front of a door Janus hadn’t so much as spared a glance at in a long time.

“Alright, what did you two do to the spare room?”

“Nothing!” Virgil elbowed Remus’ side sharply. “Ow! Okay, nothing _bad_! And is that _really_ the best you can do, Doctor Gloom?”

“Don’t test me.”

“Harder, daddy--”

“Okay you two, _enough_.”

Virgil and Remus stopped.

“ _What_ was the purpose of bringing me here?”

Remus grinned and threw the door open, darting inside the room before anyone could blink. Janus glanced over at Virgil, a question in his eyes. After a moment, Virgil caught his gaze and shrugged, curling in on himself awkwardly.

“We remembered what today is and thought we’d set something up. For you, obviously. The whole thing was Remus’ idea -- I just wanted to go back to my room.”

Janus sensed the half-lie and smiled before following the anxious Side into the spare room. The moment he entered, he was assaulted by streamers.

“What--”

Remus blew a fanfare on a kazoo. Out of the corner of his eye, Janus saw Virgil slink into the shadows in the corner of the room.

“Happy Birthday, Doctor Trickle!” Remus cheered.

Janus blinked. “I... _what_?”

“It’s the third of February, genius,” Virgil called from the shadows.

Janus blinked. “...oh.”

“Did you seriously not realise?”

“I--”

Janus cut himself off when Remus grabbed his arm and dragged him into the centre of the room. He then clapped twice to dim the lights before snapping his fingers to turn on numerous strings of yellow fairy lights strung up across the ceiling. The light revealed Virgil walking towards the duo, his jacket pulled tightly around him.

“You’ve always said you don’t like parties,” Virgil said, shuffling awkwardly on the spot, “but we learned how to detect lies from the best, so... yeah.”

Janus looked around the room in awe, his eyes wide. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, he subtly cleared his throat, regained his composure and gave Virgil and Remus a stern look. The expression quickly dropped, however, and he sighed.

“You’re lucky I tolerate the two of you.”

Virgil smirked. “Aww, you love us.”

Remus bounded over to Virgil’s side and began shaking him violently. “C’mon, Virge, let’s give the snake boy our presents!”

“Yeah, okay -- _please_ stop shaking me otherwise I swear I’m gonna puke--”

Virgil and Remus dashed over to the far left corner of the room, where a table holding a pile of presents sat. Janus followed close behind, and as he was handed the wrapped goods by his boys, he couldn’t help but smile.

_You were right, Virgil_ , Janus thought as he tore a gift open.

_I do love you. **Both** of you._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Janus!


End file.
